Réveille-toi, sors une vanne et laisse-nous respirer
by Tulcadhiel
Summary: Entre Beacon Hills et la meute de Derek, il y avait un espace vide où personne ne regardait. Stiles et Scott sont tombés dedans. Maintenant, la meute doit découvrir ce quI leur est arrivé, et surtout pourquoi ils étaient là. {Sterek & Scisaac}
1. Prologue

**Officiellement ce n'est qu'un OS, mais j'écrirai une suite selon vos retours. Si ça vous inspire et que moi aussi... ;)**

* * *

Isaac glissa ses doigts au creux de la paume de Scott, et enlaça sa main. Il la pressa doucement, puis après un long moment, la relâcha et se releva. Il avait eu son compte de souffrance pour aujourd'hui, et sans doute même pour le reste de sa vie.

Il fit le tour du lit d'hôpital et se posta devant Derek, qui avait les mêmes yeux rouges et cernés que son bêta. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils se dévisagèrent, de bêta à Alpha, puis Derek l'amena contre lui. Il le serra dans ses bras avec l'énergie du désespoir. De père à fils. Quand Derek le lâcha enfin, Isaac essuya ses joues humides d'une main morne.

\- Je vais rentrer chez Mélissa, fit-il d'une voix blanche. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Derek acquiesça en silence tendis qu'Isaac sortait de la pièce d'un pas lourd.

L'alpha contourna le lit dans lequel Scott était, et prit une chaise à côté du second occupant de la chambre. Il saisit doucement le poignet de celui-ci et chercha en vain une trace de douleur quelconque à prendre.

Mais comme toujours, rien. Une larme roula sans bruit sur sa joue, avant d'atterrir sur les draps propres.

\- Putain..., murmura Derek en serrant les dents.

Il sécha ses larmes d'une main rageuse avant de relever les yeux sur le lycéen.

\- Putain, Stiles..., il poursuivit. Comment vous auriez pu faire pour vous mettre dans un pire merdier ? Stiles !

Il se tut soudain, et lâcha Stiles pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, rongé par tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait. La colère envers eux, pour s'être mis dans un état pareil. La culpabilité, de les avoir rejetés. Le désespoir, d'être en train de les perdre.

Le chagrin qui le dévorait chaque petite seconde, toujours plus intensément, plus douloureusement. Et l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que du vide derrière ses côtes.

Plus de poumons pour respirer, aucun appétit pour manger, rien pour aimer.

Derek se redressa lentement en prenant une grande inspiration. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis reprit la main de Stiles.

\- Alors maintenant, s'il te plaît... Réveille-toi, sors une vanne et laisse-nous respirer.


	2. Transfert

**Finalement, des gens s'intéressent à cette fic. x) Merci à toutes les reviews, même à celle à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre! :) Bon chapitre :3**

* * *

Le silence se fit dans la voiture lorsque Lydia coupa le contact. Elle leva la tête en direction des grands murs blancs de l'hôpital, plongés dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le regard chargé d'appréhension.

Jusque là, Scott et Stiles avaient été internés dans un autre établissement – dans la ville où on les avait retrouvés. Seuls Derek et Isaac leur rendaient visite alors, accompagnés de rares fois par Boyd et Erica. Puis le shérif avait fait une demande de transfert, incapable tout comme Mélissa de faire le trajet en raison de son travail.

Sa requête avait été accordée.

Lydia ouvrit la portière de la voiture, émergeant de sa léthargie. Un courant d'air frais lui fouetta le visage, achevant de la réveiller, avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

* * *

Isaac ressortit de la chambre, se joignant à Derek dans le couloir. Leurs yeux gonflés en disaient long sur leurs récentes nuits. Il laissa le silence s'installer entre eux, comme d'habitude depuis l'incident.

Lydia apparut au tournant des soins intensifs au même moment, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol en lino de l'hôpital. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur des deux hommes, elle ne leur laissa même pas le temps de la saluer.

\- Je suis venue dès que j'ai reçu votre message, alors il y a intérêt à ce que je puisse les voir, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse. Membre de famille ou pas, je me suis maquillée en pleine nuit pour arriver juste après leur transfert.

Isaac eut un sourire fatigué.

\- Pas de problème pour ça, Mélissa nous a obtenu l'accès, soupira-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, Lydia sur ses talons. Derek marmonna quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher des cafés tandis qu'ils entraient.

La première chose que remarqua Lydia, ce fut les assistants respiratoires. Un bon nombre de machines étaient reliées à Scott et Stiles par le biais de divers tubes et transfusions, bipant à chacune de leurs expirations. Des bandages cachaient leurs blessures les plus importantes, et le peu de peau qui n'en était pas recouvert dévoilait des hématomes virant au violet.

Isaac alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit de Scott, alors que Lydia prenait celle à côté de Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?, murmura-t-elle, abattue.

Isaac ne répondit pas. Il avait pris les doigts de Scott entre les siens, les yeux fermés. Mais on pouvait aisément voir qu'il se retenait de ne pas céder au chagrin une fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la pièce. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence.

\- C'est compliqué, murmura enfin Isaac. À vrai dire, on n'en sait pas beaucoup non plus...

Lydia décida de ne pas insister pour le moment.

\- Et... Allison a refusé de venir, continua-t-elle doucement. Ça ne s'arrange toujours pas, entre vous, hein ?

Isaac serra les dents, plissant fort les yeux.

\- Elle pense que c'est notre faute, à Derek et à moi, devina-t-il. Elle a peut-être pas tort, mais dans ce serait peut-être plus poli de nous le dire en face...

Il s'interrompit alors que Derek revenait, des cafés à la main. L'alpha leur en tendit deux, avant d'aller s'installer dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, calé dans un coin, recouvert de multiples couvertures et de plaids. Son occupant aurait pu tenir un siège avec.

Lydia se doutait qu'Allison n'inspirait pas vraiment Derek.

Pour tout dire, l'évocation du nom même de la chasseresse le faisait sûrement grincer des dents. Surtout depuis qu'elle s'en était prise à Boyd et Erica une nuit de pleine lune, en les criblant de flèches tous les deux...

Derek fit émerger Lydia de ses pensées.

\- Les visites nous sont accordées à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, grâce à la mère de Scott, fit-il. Argent n'aura qu'à venir demain matin, quand on ne sera pas là.

\- Comment ça ?, s'enquit Isaac en relevant la tête.

\- Erica et Boyd reprennent le lycée, je te rappelle. Alors toi aussi. Et le temps que je vous emmène...

\- Je reste ici, se renfrogna le bêta.

\- Tu ne passera pas ta vie dans cette chambre, Isaac, souffla doucement Lydia.

Pendant une minute, on entendit plus que le bruit des sirènes au loin. Bien sûr, qu'il n'allait pas demeurer dans cet hôpital. Mais il se demandait si les cours ne paraissaient pas trop absurdes, à côté de l'état de Stiles et Scott. Il reporta son attention sur ce dernier, à qui il n'avait pas lâché la main.

\- Alors tu y retournes, conclut finalement Derek.

Cette fois-ci il ne fit aucune protestation.

\- Bon, il serait temps que j'y aille, avisa Lydia. Je peux te ramener au loft, Isaac. Tu as franchement l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir.

\- Je veux bien, acquiesça Isaac en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek, à qui peu de sommeil n'aurait pas fait de mal non plus.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir, Isaac se pencha vers Scott. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres immobiles, assez discret pour que Derek ne détourne pas les yeux de la fenêtre. Puis il sortit.

* * *

 **Comme je conclus ce chapitre avec du Scisaac, Je tenterai de remplir le prochain avec du Sterek. ;) Je ne sais pas quand je posterai, mais je promets de faire vite et de m'installer une date de publication très vite! x) Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **(** ** _Derek : le jeu de mots siège/fauteuil, tu aurais pu l'éviter, tu le sais ça?_** **)**


	3. Anesthésie

Le dos appuyé contre le mur du couloir, Derek se concentrait sur sa respiration, les yeux fermés. Il tentait en vain de se vider la tête. Mais à chaque fois qu'une pensée quittait son esprit, une autre venait la remplacer. Et elles étaient toujours centrées sur un seul et même sujet.

Rien n'empêchait Derek de chercher la douleur de Scott et Stiles, encore une fois, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Ça n'aboutissait à rien. Il avait essayé, encore et encore, de nombreuses fois, de prendre leur souffrance grâce à son pouvoir d'Alpha ; mais tout portait à croire que les deux lycéens y étaient insensibles. Et Derek ne pouvait concevoir qu'ils n'enduraient rien, en vue de toutes les blessures qu'ils portaient.

Il rouvrit les yeux et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, avant de composer un numéro.

La voix qui répondit au bout du combiné semblait à peine sortir du lit, et c'était d'ailleurs sans aucun doute le cas ; mais Derek n'en avait rien à faire.

\- J'ai besoin que vous veniez. Oui, maintenant… c'est pour Scott et Stiles... En effet, il viennent d'être transférés... D'accord, dans dix minutes. Je vous attends devant. Merci.

Il raccrocha et, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre, se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Alan Deaton engagea sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il prit la première place qu'il trouva, sans avoir à chercher bien longtemps – peu de visiteurs étaient autorisés dans l'établissement à une heure pareille, avec les parents d'enfants en pédiatrie et le personnel de service.

Lorsqu'il s'engagea sous l'air conditionné du grand hall, Derek l'attendait déjà. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre puis, sans un mot, se tourna vers l'ascenseur pour l'attendre.

\- Vous avez croisé Lydia et Isaac sur le chemin?, demanda-t-il sans regarder le vétérinaire.

\- Non. Mais je crois que c'est préférable.

\- En effet, ils s'inquiètent déjà trop.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles ils entrèrent dans la cabine, avant que Derek ne presse le bouton de l'étage. Deaton se décida à briser la glace avant que l'Alpha ne se renferme à nouveau sur lui-même.

\- Dans quel état sont-ils?, se renseigna le vétérinaire.

Derek ricana doucement.

\- Vous vous en doutez, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mal. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai appelé.

\- Pourquoi, alors?

* * *

Derek se posta au pied du lit de Scott. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles, à côté, avant de reporter son attention sur Deaton. Celui-ci déposait sa veste sur le fauteuil dans le coin, sans quitter les deux garçons du regard. Un regard grave.

Il s'approcha des garçons et prit leur pouls en silence. Il inspecta ensuite leurs pansements, le contenu des poches de perfusions et les comptes-rendus accrochés au bout du lit. Derek le regardait aller et venir, pensif. Il appréhendait la suite, il appréhendait son diagnostic. Car même après les événements dramatiques de l'été, même après toutes les déchirures qui avaient ébranlé la meute, Scott et Stiles avaient été là depuis sa formation.

Mais avec Stiles notamment, c'était compliqué. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, c'était un fait ; surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances. Mais la situation était encore trop floue et trop à vif pour trouver les bons mots. Trop imprécise.

Deaton sortit Derek de ses pensées, lui ayant posé une main sur l'épaule. L'alpha, comprenant qu'il attendait, se lança.

\- Premièrement, Scott guérit trop lentement pour la normale. Il n'a pourtant aucune trace d'aconit dans ses blessures, je l'ai senti.

Le vétérinaire tourna les yeux vers le nommé.

\- Mais le plus important, c'est qu'à lui comme à Stiles, je ne parviens pas à prendre leur douleur.

Deaton fronça cette fois les sourcils, visiblement contrarié. Il alla s'asseoir, les coudes sur les genoux, et fixa le vide devant lui. Il laissa passer quelques minutes, le regard songeur, et Derek finit par s'installer près de Stiles en l'observant réfléchir. Par réflexe, il se mit à chercher la main du lycéen sans s'en rendre compte.

\- J'ai bien une théorie, lâcha Deaton au bout d'une poignée de minutes.

Derek se tendit, craignant la suite.

\- Laquelle est?

\- Il est possible, pour un véritable alpha, de bloquer les transferts de douleur d'un corps à un autre pour une durée indéterminée, l'informa le vétérinaire. Une sorte d'anesthésie surnaturelle. D'une manière générale, ça empêche un autre loup-garou de prendre ou de te donner de la douleur de force.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait en donner, murmura pensivement Derek. Mais ensuite? Pourquoi faire ça, pourquoi actionner ce blocage?

\- Eh bien...

Il parut hésiter.

\- Lorsqu'un véritable alpha est contraint à faire ça, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de protection.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Deaton commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Quand un loup-garou prend la douleur d'un autre loup, celle-ci est considérablement plus douloureuse que l'originale. C'est pourquoi entre meutes rivales, lors de certaines guerres, il existait une forme de torture qui consistait à s'automutiler pour ensuite forcer un ennemi à prendre sa douleur. C'était souvent utilisé dans des interrogatoires, lorsque la torture basique ne suffisait plus (Deaton eut une grimace de dégoût à cette évocation). Seules les meutes de véritables alphas avaient une chance de s'en sortir vivants.

Derek se figea lorsqu'il comprit. Son regard dur parcourut les cicatrices de Scott et Stiles, et tout à coup, tout parut plus clair.

\- Ils ont été torturés. Torturés par d'autres loups-garous.

* * *

 **Désolée s'il y a des fautes de frappes ou autres, j'ai du uploader ce chapitre depuis ma tablette. Ouais je sais, c'est moche. x) Bref, si la publication s'est faite attendre je m'excuse, j'ai été occupée par la souffrance causée par la canicule (et, accessoirement, par une petite flemme). En espérant que ça vous ai plus, et à bientôt pour la suite! :)**


	4. Reprise

**Encore une fois, j'upload depuis ma tablette. Pitié =.= Et merci à Jackson de m'avoir prêté son illustre point de vue pour ce chapitre :3 (Jackson :** ** _la ferme, la mioche_** **). Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, bonne lecture! ^×^**

* * *

Jackson Whittemore scrutait la foule de lycéens. Lydia et Allison, assises sur un banc derrière lui, discutaient entre elles. Ils étaient tous les trois arrivés depuis peu, ayant pris sa porche noire luisante pour se rendre à leur premier jour de cours. Les filles avaient rapidement porté leur sujet sur Scott et Stiles en arrivant, et Jackson, n'étant encore au courant de rien, s'était fait refuser leurs explications.

Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait du regard, alors qu'une Camaro rutilante débouchait sur le parking et se stoppait au niveau de l'entrée principale, attirant les regards curieux de plusieurs personnes au passage.

Boyd sauta de la voiture de son alpha, claquant la portière tandis qu'Erica et Isaac contournaient l'engin afin de le rejoindre de l'autre côté. Leur conducteur baissa sa vitre, leur adressant quelques mots que Jackson saisit grâce à sa nouvelle ouïe.

\- Je serai là à la fin des cours, leur lança Derek. Je vous emmènerai à l'hôpital, mais en attendant, tâchez de vous comporter en adultes.

\- T'inquiète, ironisa Boyd, je surveille Mlle Reyes et notre mouton.

Le dit mouton ne releva même pas, se contentant de fixer ses pieds. Erica se sentit obligée de le défendre, vu son manque d'enthousiasme :

\- Ta bave de crapaud n'atteindra pas la blanche colombe qu'il est, railla-t-elle d'un ton pourtant doux.

Derek roula des yeux, remontant sa vitre, et sortit du parking, laissant les trois lycéens fendre la foule pour se diriger vers les doubles portes de l'entrée.

Jackson, qui ne s'était pas fait remarquer jusque là, en profita pour les aborder.

\- Hé, Laclôture!

\- C'est Lahey, soupira Isaac en l'apercevant. Isaac Lahey.

\- Peu importe, balaya Jackson d'un geste de la main. À ce qu'il paraît couille droite et couille gauches sont hospitalisés? C'est quoi la connerie cette fois?

\- Tu sais pas? Lydia et Allison devraient pourtant te l'avoir dit, lâcha Boyd.

Jackson se retourna vers les deux intéressées, notant au passage que la chasseresse avait sortit un couteau de poche, et s'appliquait à laisser de profondes rayures dans le bois du banc. Pendant un moment, chacun des membres de la meute se jaugea du regard, hésitant tous à impliquer Whittemore dans l'affaire. Boyd et Erica restaient fermés, Lydia faisait parcourir ses yeux perçants sur les autres, Isaac avait toujours la tête baissée vers ses chaussures et Allison, quant à elle, fusillait ce dernier du regard en raturant le banc de sa lame.

C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnerie retentit, interrompant la tension ambiante. Mais Jackson ne perdit pas de son suspicieux.

La pause déjeuner allait se transformer en interrogatoire.

* * *

En plein cours d'histoire, alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à s'infiltrer sous les stores des fenêtres, Jackson perçut une odeur métallique émanant de quelque part dans la classe.

Le toute récente apparition de ses pouvoirs ne lui permettait pas encore d'en disposer à volonté, à cause de son manque d'expérience. Mais il pouvait déjà décréter que l'odeur ne provenait pas de _quelque chose_ , mais de _quelqu'un_ : il s'agissait d'un signal chimique, mais impossible de déduire lequel. Ça sentait le rouillé et le goudron chaud, tout en inspirant du sucré, comme...

Des larmes.

Jackson venait de mettre le doigt sur l'odeur de la tristesse. Et, à vrai dire, c'était une sensation assez dérangeante ; c'était comme s'il avait violé quelque chose de privé. La fragrance était présente dans toute la classe, mais il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarquée. Ou en tout cas, les autres bêtas ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Allison ; mais visiblement, ça ne venait pas d'elle. Il aurait pourtant pensé que le coma de Scott l'aurait foutue en l'air en premier, après sa mère, bien sûr.

Il dirigea ensuite ses sens vers Lydia, mais elle inspirait surtout de l'eau de toilette de luxe. Peu étonnant.

Il continua à sonder chaque autre humain de la pièce pendant le reste de l'heure, peu attentif au cours d'en face, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse finalement sans qu'il n'ait rien trouvé. Il mit ça sur le compte de son inexpérience en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac, avant de suivre les filles vers la sortie.

\- Vous y allez tous les trois après le déjeuner?

Jackson sortit de sa rêverie, Lydia droite devant lui. Ils avaient tous rejoint leurs casiers, prenant soin d'en sélectionner six dans la même rangée. Derrière sa copine, Allison et Erica le regardaient.

\- Hein? Quoi?

\- Les sélections de crosse de cette après-midi, Jackson. Boyd et Isaac y vont, et toi aussi bien sûr?

\- Oui, oui.

Lydia plissa les yeux, lui lançant un regard douteux.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Jackson?, demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est à vous de me le dire, grogna-t-il en réajustant la bretelle de son sac.

Lydia le dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de retourner à son cadenas. D'une manière peu surprenante, elle et Allison avaient des casiers voisins ; mais Isaac, quant à lui, avait pris la place dans le groupe la plus éloignée d'elles possible. Il ajouta ce constat, avec le comportement hostile de la chasseresse le matin même dans le script de son interrogatoire. Puis, le groupe prit la direction du self.

Alors que les filles partaient en avant, Jackson ralentit pour arriver à la hauteur de Boyd et Isaac. Il resta silencieux d'abord, laissant les deux garçons faire la conversation, avant de remarquer que l'odeur du cours d'histoire était toujours présente. Il renifla l'air alentour, mais le signal était trop dispersé. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas de son niveau.

Il fallait qu'il en parle avec la meute.

* * *

Lydia était en tête de file, un plateau entre les mains. Elle avait insisté pour que son petit ami prenne le même – une salade diet', de l'eau déminéralisée et tout le reste du kit du lycéen en bonne santé. Bref, pas une joie pour les papilles.

La jeune fille, toujours en leader, s'installa à une table tandis que Jackson, Allison, Boyd, Erica et Isaac l'entouraient. Encore une fois, ce dernier avait soigneusement évité le voisinage avec la chasseresse. À croire qu'elle puait. Ou surtout, que son couteau de poche puait.

Jackson prit place en face de Lydia, semblant sonder sa disposition à parler. Elle avait l'air d'une humeur plutôt plate, en allant bien sans plus d'enthousiasme.

\- Lydie?, tenta-t-il.

Les six têtes à la table se tournèrent instantanément vers lui. Ils s'étaient habitués, quand Jackson avait recours à ce surnom, à ce qu'il lui veuille quelque chose. Il ne prit pas compte des regards sur lui, et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je pense que je mérite des explications. En rapport à ce matin, clarifia-t-il. Si on est un meute, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir autant que vous tous...

Il s'apprêtait à insister, mais Allison se racla doucement la gorge.

\- On est plus vraiment une meute à part entière, lâcha-t-elle. Vu ce qui est arrivé à Scott et Stiles, je ne pense plus en être.

\- Bien sûr que si, Alli', s'insurgea Lydia. On en fait tous partie. Même Jackson qui, je crois aussi, est impliqué à _part entière_.

Boyd et Erica échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête à l'unisson, donnant ainsi l'autorisation de parler à Lydia, étant donné qu'Isaac n'y prêtait plus d'attention que ça et qu'Allison restait à présent muette.

Lydia se tourna vers Jackson dans un soupir las.

\- Stiles et Scott ont été retrouvés pendant les vacances dans une ville non loin de Beacon Hills, recouverts de traces de morsures, griffures et autres blessures dans le genre. Personne ne sait grand chose, alors...

\- Je pense qu'ils étaient à notre recherche, intervint alors pour la première fois Isaac d'une voix rauque. Ils nous cherchaient, Derek et moi, alors qu'on enquêtait sur quelque chose dans la ville.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est allés passer les vacances là-bas?, murmura Erica.

Il releva la tête tandis que tout le groupe s'échangeait des regards perplexes.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça. Mais le pire, c'est qu'on a rien trouvé.

\- Quoi? De quoi tu parles, Lahey?, insista Jackson vu qu'il ne continuait pas.

\- … je sais pas si Derek...

\- Parle, Isaac, trancha Allison d'une voix dure.

Il déglutit, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Un peu avant notre départ, Derek s'est fait voler son triskèle. À la place il y avait juste une odeur très forte... On a décidé de suivre sa piste. C'était l'odeur d'un oméga.

* * *

 **VOILÀ. Je sais que la majorité d'entre vous n'y comprennent sûrement que dalle, mais pour ma part j'ai déjà tout le dénouement en tête. Vous aurez les pièces manquantes du puzzle au fil des chapitres... Niark Niark Niark. :3**

 **Bon, ne me lancez pas vos réserves de pierres tout de suite, mais vous n'aurez pas de chapitre pendant trois semaines #^_^ (enfin, sauf si j'ai la wifi là où je vais, mais c'est une chance sur deux)... Mais bon, quand je rentrerai vous aurez sûrement un bloc de deux ou trois chapitres pour le coup!**

 **Ciao mes loups! (La Tulca) (Jackson :** ** _limite si ta blague sur Laclôture serait pas illégale._** **)**


	5. Rugissement

**_**Disclamer :**_ **je ne pourrai jamais manger Teen Wolf et ses personnages parce qu'on n'avale pas le bien d'autrui.****

 _ **Note :**_ **Hello les louveteaux, ça gaze ? :3 Après trois semaines de jeun je vous apporte la suiiiteuh ! En espérant que ça vous plaise parce que je me suis battue avec ma clé USB pour qu'elle me recrache ce chapitre – chose qu'elle n'a jamais faite, et donc même si vous n'aurez jamais la version originale, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! x)**

* * *

 _Scott se pencha au-dessus du visage endormi d'Isaac. Il détailla ses traits paisibles quelques instants, à peine visibles dans l'obscurité de la nuit, alors que leurs respirations se scindaient presque imperceptiblement. Le silence qui régnait à l'intérieur la chambre le laissait percevoir Stiles s'activer à l'étage d'en-dessous._

 _Le plan initial des trois lycéens était de simplement passer un moment entre potes durant lequel, pour une fois, ils pourraient en revenir à leurs statuts d'adolescents normaux. Grosso modo, d'oublier leurs problèmes de crocs et de griffes. Et pour se faire, rien de mieux qu'un bon film ?_

 _Ils avaient donc sauté sur l'occasion quand Mélissa avait annoncé sa soirée de garde à l'hôpital, leur permettant d'être tranquilles. Stiles était donc arrivé chez Scott en fin d'après-midi, où Isaac et ce dernier l'attendaient déjà, et ils avaient directement démarré leur marathon science-fiction (nan parce que rappelons-nous, ce sont des ados en mal de sabres lasers et qu'un documentaire historique aurait plombé leur mentalité)._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'en plein milieu de la nuit et du Cinquième Elément, Isaac tombe raide mort sur le lit de Scott – mort de fatigue, précisons, Scott et Stiles ne veulent pas de problèmes avec les autorités. Et c'est en éteignant la télé de la chambre que les deux complices avaient pensé exactement à la même chose. L'idée la plus machiavélique qui soit._

 _Scott sursauta et recula instinctivement lorsqu'Isaac remua sous lui._ Sous lui _. Il rougit brutalement, se rappelant à l'ordre, et se retira du lit de manière à ce que ni le matelas ni le sommier n'aient la mauvaise idée de remuer. Stiles entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce, plissant des yeux pour apercevoir quelque chose dans le noir._

 _Une bouteille de sirop de fruits rouges à la main, il s'approcha avec précaution de Scott, affichant une vive excitation à peine contenue. Son sadisme n'avait-il donc pas de limites ?_

 _\- J'ai déplacé le canapé et rajouté l'aconit tout autour, jubila-t-il à voix basse. Mais t'es sûr que ça va masquer l'odeur de la framboise ?_

 _\- J'espère, murmura Scott en retour._

 _Stiles le scruta avec un sourire en coin, semblant se douter d'où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt._

 _\- T'aurais pu m'aider, quand même, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien._

 _Scott haussa les épaules et Stiles lui ficha un petit coup dans le bras, l'air sarcastique, avant qu'il lui lui fasse signe et qu'ils redescendent tous les deux._

 _En entrant dans le salon, Scott prit de plein fouet la forte odeur de l'aconit répandue tout le long du canapé. Il grimaça, récoltant un rire silencieux de la part de son meilleur ami, avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouteille de sirop, et n'en prenne une longue rasade pour en laisser un peu couler sur son menton. On pouvait aisément confondre avec du sang, sens humains ou non._

 _Scott se saisit de la bouteille à son tour après que l'autre eut fini, et commença par boire une gorgée avant de se concentrer._

 _Sa transformation ne se fit pas attendre, et il n'eut pas de mal à réveiller le loup-garou en lui ; depuis son évolution au rang de véritable alpha, il lui semblait plus facile de se maîtriser, autant pour sortir les griffes que pour reprendre forme humaine par la suite. Il y songea en sentant ses crocs s'allonger et s'effiler, atteignant la barrière de ses lèvres._

 _Il reporta le goulot de sa bouteille à sa bouche, prenant une longue gorgée et imprégnant ses dents de vermeil par la même occasion. Ce devait être assez. Il alla abandonner le sirop sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se prépara à passer à l'action._

 _Stiles avait déjà pris place, artistiquement affalé tant bien à moitié sur le sol que sur le canapé. D'où le précédent déplacement du meuble. Par conséquent, entre sa pose morbide, le liquide coulant sur son menton et son pouls soigneusement ralenti, la seule chose qui le différenciait encore d'un agonisant était le sourire qu'il arborait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il brandit un pouce triomphant à l'adresse de Scott avant de laisser retomber sa main et sa tête. Puis son visage se relâcha et ses yeux tombèrent dans le vide._

 _Scott eut un sourire carnassier en imaginant à l'avance la réaction d'Isaac. Il recula dans l'ombre, se rendant invisible. Le rougeoiement de ses yeux s'intensifia quand il les ferma._

 _Et il rugit._

 _Isaac se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa vivement, en alerte, troublé par ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Car dans tous les cas, le hurlement qu'il venait d'entendre ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un alpha. Il balaya rapidement la chambre du regard, l'esprit brumeux, avant de se rendre compte de ce qui ne collait pas._

 _Il était seul. Scott et Stiles n'étaient plus là._

 _Son cœur accéléra soudain dans sa poitrine. Il scruta les alentours de ses sens de loup-garou, à présent bien réveillé. Mais l'étage semblait désert. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et, très lentement, sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds._

 _Une vague de puanteur l'accueillit alors qu'il débouchait dans le salon. Il bloqua sa respiration, dégoûté._

 _Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne les yeux vers le canapé._

 _L'air lui manqua sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se retenir._

 _Stiles se tenait là, affaissé, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche dans son cou. Ses yeux éteints étaient dirigés vers le plafond, et son cœur se faisait à peine percevoir par ses battements faibles._

 _Isaac fit un pas vers lui, hésitant, effrayé. Le canapé avait été poussé, sûrement dans la chute du lycéen – comme s'il avait été attaqué. Pourtant le loup-garou ne voyait aucune trace de blessure. Juste une puissante odeur d'aconit qui le prenait à la gorge._

 _Ce détail le fit réagir._

 _Il eut à peine le temps de refaire un pas en sa direction qu'un grondement sourd résonna dans son dos. Il fit volte-face, les yeux brillants et les griffes sorties, prêt à vendre cher sa peau. Pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Scott._

 _Abasourdi, il voyait l'alpha s'avancer, l'air menaçant, complètement transformé. Il n'eut même pas la force de gronder en retour, mais se planta devant le corps de Stiles dans une allure qui se voulait défensive. Sauf que la défense tremblait comme une feuille._

 _Scott leva lentement la main au-dessus de lui, se préparant à frapper comme il avait frappé Stiles._

 _Et c'est alors que la lumière s'alluma._

 _\- Hein ?_

 _Derek se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le doigt encore levé sur l'interrupteur. Il dévisageait tour à tour Scott, Stiles et Isaac qui s'étaient tournés vers lui, bouche bée. Surtout ce dernier, qui avait le visage livide et qui donnait l'impression d'avoir vu un démon._

 _Derek remarqua alors les yeux brillants de Scott et le sirop de framboise qui le barbouillait, lui et Stiles. Il renifla un coup et son visage se tordit de dégoût._

 _\- J'aimerais bien avoir une explication._

 _Le silence tomba alors, pesant. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles brise la glace._

 _\- Nan mais ça va bien ? râla-t-il d'un air ahuri en se relevant, avant de se poser à côté de Scott qui avait repris sa forme initiale. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Depuis quand on rentre posé chez les gens ?, cria-t-il à l'adresse de Derek._

 _\- J'ai entendu Scott hurler, alors j'ai couru jusqu'ici, grommela celui-ci. J'ai cru qu'il y avait un_ vrai _problème._

 _\- Attendez…, l'interrompit Isaac qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Ça veut dire que… c'était faux ? Genre, vous m'avez roulé, ou ?..._

 _Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent un regard et, la tension s'évaporant d'un seul coup, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se tapèrent dans la main et Stiles alla s'écrouler sur le canapé, le souffle court tellement il gloussait. Derek roula des yeux._

 _Isaac, lui, ne disait rien. Il fixait un point devant lui, et on pouvait presque voir de la fumée s'échapper par ses oreilles._

 _\- Mais c'était trop tentant, minauda Scott en s'approchant de lui. Et puis, t'aurais dû voir ta tête._

 _Il lui vola un baiser avec un sourire goguenard avant de se faire vivement repousser par le bêta vexé. Il l'attrapa alors par derrière et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, déposant des baisers sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre se débattait vainement. Derek se prit alors l'arête du nez, manifestement à bout de patience._

 _\- Si tu t'étais au moins concentré sur les signaux chimiques, grogna-t-il mécontent, tu aurais pu sentir leur excitation à tous les deux à l'autre bout de la rue._

 _Ce fut de trop, et Isaac parvint à s'échapper de l'emprise de Scott d'un geste brusque pour remonter à l'étage d'un pas furieux. Scott se retourna vers Stiles avec un air amusé._

 _\- Tu pourras raccompagner Derek à la porte, on avait oublié de la fermer tout à l'heure. (Il prit les clés sur la commode et les lui lança.) Et ce serait bien que tu arrêtes d'emprunter les fenêtres, Derek, ça en devient malpoli, ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois, avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre Isaac._

 _Stiles s'était brusquement arrêté de rire, tandis que Scott les laissait seuls, Derek et lui._

* * *

Derek attendait dans sa voiture sur le parking du lycée, l'air ailleurs. Il réfléchissait.

La veille au soir, Deaton était venu à l'hôpital pour faire le bilan. Puis, selon son jugement qu'il savait fiable, il avait décrété que Scott et Stiles s'étaient retrouvés entre les griffes d'une meute rivale.

Et pas pour leur grand bien. Ils avaient été torturés.

Or, aucune meute autre que la leur n'était établie aux alentours de Beacon Hills. En tout cas, à ce qu'ils sachent. Et un oméga, même aussi fort soit-il, n'aurait pas pu leur infliger de telles blessures – et encore moins leur injecter de la douleur de force. Pourtant il était sûr que ça avait aussi un lien avec l'affaire de cet été.

Parce que, qu'un oméga vole un triskèle, c'était une affaire envisageable. Mais qu'ils n'aient pas retrouvé sa trace après des semaines de recherche, c'était moins évident. Alors que deux lycéens, dont un véritable alpha, soient retrouvés dans le coma dans les environs d'où ils avaient perdu la piste du même loup-garou ? Ce n'était pas un hasard, et il le savait.

Il avait besoin d'aide, mais surtout pas de ses bêtas.

Derek était conscient qu'en parlant à sa meute, il allait les exposer au danger. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, d'autant plus que la pleine lune approchait et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un maximum de contrôle. Autant par conséquent ne pas les impliquer tout de suite, au risque de se retrouver seul pour enquêter sur l'affaire. Au risque de tomber, peut-être, sur les psychopathes qui les avaient kidnappés. Au risque de se faire enlever lui-même.

On toqua à la fenêtre de la Camaro, et Derek sursauta. Il aperçut Isaac derrière la vitre teintée. Derrière lui, une foule de lycéens sortaient des cours.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les membres de la meute ne devaient se douter de rien.

Boyd et Erica pénétrèrent dans la voiture et s'installèrent à l'arrière tandis qu'Isaac prenait le siège passager à l'avant. Les garçons respiraient l'herbe fraîchement coupée ainsi qu'une trace de caoutchouc neuf – comme un équipement de crosse.

\- Les sélection se sont bien passées ?, en déduit Derek.

\- Tu t'en doutes, rit Boyd avant de reprendre : comme d'habitude. Épiques.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, grogna Derek.

Allison et Lydia étaient plantées devant la porte de la chambre de Scott et Stiles, accompagnées de Jackson.

\- On a remis les choses au point, précisa Isaac. Allison fait partie de la meute, tu sais.

Derek grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe mais acquiesça néanmoins, le visage fermé. Derrière lui, Boyd et Erica échangèrent un regard, sans doute du même avis que leur alpha après leur épisode dans les bois, lorsqu'ils avaient été criblés de flèches par une certaine membre des chasseurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les trois lycéens, Allison ne dit pas un mot, l'air contrit.

Elle s'en voulait tout de même d'avoir méprisé Derek et Isaac, alors qu'elle était consciente au fond que ce n'était pas leur faute. Ils n'avaient aucune idée que Scott et Stiles les avaient suivis. Mais il fallait dire que cette rancœur à l'égard des deux loups-garous cachait quelque chose d'autre. Pour Derek, c'était évident : les altercations entre leurs deux familles. Quant à Isaac…

C'était compliqué.

Soudain, Jackson renifla longuement à côté. La jeune fille n'en fit pas cas, contrairement à quelques regards surpris qu'il récolta autour de lui. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais parut se raviser au dernier moment, et poussa sans plus attendre la porte d'hôpital.

Toute la meute pénétra dans la pièce, Mélissa les observant d'un air inquiet à l'autre bout du service. À sept dans une chambre qui n'autorisait habituellement que les membres de la famille, son chef n'allait pas la féliciter.

* * *

 **/ !\SONDAGES / !\: ça vous va la longueur des chapitres ou vous préférez plus long ? Si je calais un flash-back par chapitre ça vous plairait ?**

 **Vouali vwala. :3 Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour le moment, mais à partir du prochain chapitre vous serez servis. x3 Je le posterai sûrement demain, pour compenser de mes trois semaines d'absence (à moins que ma clé USB n'ait décidé de faire partir celui-là aussi dans le vide intersidéral).**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit avis ! :3 Je répondrai aux reviews ce soir (peut-être), et en attendant, je vous dis ciao ! (Message humanitaire : le mal, c'est mal. Les reviews, c'est bien.)**


	6. Entraînement

**_**Disclamer :**_ **je ne pourrai jamais manger Teen Wolf et ses personnages parce qu'on n'avale pas le bien d'autrui.****

 _ **Note :**_ **Salut les loupiots ! Ça gaze ? :3 Je vous amène le prochain chapitre en force, et avec beaucoup de retard mais j'ai une excuse : visite improvisée de famille, dont mon beau-cousin, dixit le gars qui m'a offert la clé USB maudite (jetez lui des cailloux, mais pas trop) ! x) En espérant que vous aimerez !**

* * *

Jackson pénétra le premier dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Tout d'abord, l'odeur de la tristesse s'était à peine fait ressentir parmi les odeurs diverses de médicaments et de détergent. Il avait l'impression que c'était plus une emprunte dans cette pièce, comme une sorte d'attrait – ce qui était assez compréhensif pour un lieu où certaines personnes avaient dû vivre des heures sombres. Après tout, un hôpital n'était pas un lieu de joie.

Mais quand le reste de la meute était entrée à sa suite, le signal chimique s'était intensifiée à tel point qu'il n'avait pu retenir un tressaillement. Son odorat l'avait alors poussé à instinctivement tourner la tête, et son regard était directement tombé sur la source même de l'émission. L'un des bêtas de la meute.

Lahey.

Il devait bien être le dernier à le découvrir, car Boyd et Erica jetaient des regards inquiets à leur frère, qui avait machinalement pris place sur la chaise à côté du lit de Scott. _À côté du lit de Scott_. Tout le monde dans la meute était au courant pour eux. De la relation qu'ils avaient eue jusqu'à ce qui était arrivé avec Derek, une semaine avant que que ce dernier et lui ne partent avec Erica et Boyd en séjour dans la ville voisine.

Mais justement, ne s'étaient-ils pas séparés, et éloignés depuis ça? Et qu'en pensait Hale à présent ?

Jackson secoua la tête, chassant de ses pensées les événements négatifs de l'été. Il n'était pas venu pour ruminer sur des histoires qui ne le regardaient même pas. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux d'avoir sa réponse sur le mystérieux signal chimique.

* * *

Allison fixait inconsciemment la main de Scott, posée inerte sur les draps blancs du lit d'hôpital. À la manière dont Isaac en dévisageait le propriétaire, elle savait qu'il mourait d'envie de la prendre. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait assez de respect envers elle pour ne pas le faire. C'était encore très compliqué entre eux trois. Et entre les deux loups-garous encore plus.

Elle était postée au pied du lit de Scott, appuyée sur la rambarde de sécurité. Boyd et Jackson se tenaient devant la fenêtre, détaillant le décor sobre de la pièce ou parcourant d'un regard lugubre les blessures de Scott et Stiles. Près d'eux, Lydia, Erica et Derek discutaient à voix basse. Elle ne saisissait pas toute leur conversation, mais avait clairement comprit quelques mot, comme le nom de Stiles prononcé plusieurs fois.

Une question lui brûla alors les lèvres.

Elle se retourna vivement, faisant face au trio.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement prendre leur douleur ?

Derek parut soudain très agacé par la jeune fille, et son nez se plissa comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron. Ses bêtas se regardèrent tour à tour, semblant peser leurs mots, tandis que Lydia les scrutaient d'un air curieux pareil à celui d'Allison. La chasseresse savait que son amie avait rendu visite à Scott et Stiles la veille au soir, alors elle pensait qu'elle aurait déjà demandé la même chose.

Or ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

Derek entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Erica le devança.

\- C'est impossible, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

\- Comment ça ?, insista Lydia en plissant les yeux.

\- Eh bien… On ne peut pas, c'est tout. On ne parvient pas à prendre leur douleur. C'est comme si…

\- Comme si elle était bloquée à l'intérieur de leurs corps, compléta son alpha.

Allison ne dit pas un mot. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être un cas probable. Mais dans ce cas, quelle en était la cause ? Ils ne souffraient donc pas ? Derek, étant un alpha et loup-garou de naissance, devait en connaître un rayon sur le sujet, non ?

\- Pour faire plus précis, reprit Boyd devant l'air soupçonneux de la chasseresse, même Derek ne savait pas ça possible. Et pourtant, oui, ils souffrent, ajouta-t-il en réponse à son interrogation muette. On le sent.

L'ambiance dans la pièce sembla alors devenir électrique. Les loups de la meute paraissaient chercher un point du regard, comme s'ils étaient gênés de la dernière remarque de Boyd. Seul Derek restait impassible, les yeux fixés sur le teint pâle de Stiles.

Allison eut soudain un goût amer sur le palais. Si c'était vrai, si les bêtas sentaient la souffrance de Scott et Stiles dans l'oxygène de la pièce, alors leur réaction n'était pas étonnante. Et celle de Derek encore moins. Leur alpha avait fait l'expérience de la douleur de nombreuses fois au cours de sa vie, notamment à cause de l'incendie qui avait causé la perte de toute sa famille. Ce n'était pas le premier drame qu'il voyait.

* * *

Après leur visite à l'hôpital, et sur la proposition silencieuse de tous (ne voulant pas rentrer seuls dans l'immédiat), les membres de la meute se rendirent au loft pour le premier entraînement de la saison.

Celui-ci ne consistait plus seulement à des exercices physiques, comme au début de la formation de la meute, mais à présent aussi à un développement de leurs sens et pouvoirs divers – comme le prélèvement de la douleur. Comprenant donc, par la même occasion, le contrôle des émotions négatives et des transformations involontaires.

Derek poussa la grande porte du loft après l'avoir déverrouillée, et celle-ci coulissa jusqu'au mur adjacent dans un grondement sourd avant de s'y bloquer avec fracas.

Les lycéens entrèrent tour à tour dans l'appartement, discutant par groupes séparés, suivis de près par leur alpha qui referma derrière eux. Malgré la bonne volonté générale à présent, il y avait encore du chemin avant que l'instinct de la meute ne prenne le dessus sur leurs récents différents.

Néanmoins, ils se retournèrent tous vers Derek d'un même bloc après avoir déposé leurs vestes, dans l'attente de son programme. Celui-ci parut réfléchir un instant, avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret près de la baie vitrée – recevant un grognement de protestation de la part d'Isaac dont le pull avait été abandonné là.

\- Aujourd'hui, combats en solo, lança-t-il à l'ensemble en ignorant la plainte. Je veux que vous soyez prêts en cas d'attaque.

Les lycéens levèrent un sourcil à l'unisson, mais ne posèrent aucune question en formant les paires afin de commencer l'entraînement. La première partie de celui-ci ne contenait que les échauffements, après quoi les choses sérieuses commençaient. Durant la deuxième partie, les paires alternaient, ce qui permettait à chacun de se retrouver au moins une fois avec chaque bêta, humain ou loup-garou.

Isaac se retrouvait avec Lydia pour la première partie, Jackson avec Allison et Erica avec Boyd. Les coups portés étaient lents, basés sur la précision et la focalisation. Ça permettait à l'autre de contre-attaquer facilement, et de ne pas se faire mal avant les vrais combats.

Après un quart d'heure pendant lesquelles le silence s'était peu à peu amenuisé, alors que les lycéens commençaient à se détendre après leur visite à l'hôpital et à relancer des sujets de discussions banals, Derek siffla pour le changement de partie. Les bêtas s'étirent une seconde avant de passer à l'action.

Jackson porta son dévolu sur Boyd tandis qu'Erica échangeait avec Lydia, et Isaac retint un soupir en se plaçant devant Allison. Visiblement, le reste de la meute n'avait pas saisit le froid qui sévissait entre eux. Toutefois, il se mit en place, levant un bras devant lui comme protection et l'autre en position d'attaque. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui, tourné vers la baie vitrée, ne faisait pas plus attention à eux que ça. Avant de se prendre un poing en pleine figure.

Il se plia en deux et poussa un geignement rauque en portant une main à son nez. C'est qu'elle avait de la force, Allison, derrière ses apparences d'humaine fragile.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Isaac, je suis désolée !, s'affola la dite humaine fragile en voulant s'approcher.

\- C'est bon, c'est rien…, grommela Isaac.

\- Tu comprends, je pensais que tu allais parer ou…

Isaac la fusilla du regard et elle se tut.

\- Tout va bien ?

Ils tournèrent les yeux vers les autres groupes, qui s'étaient arrêtés de combattre et les observaient. Erica, qui avait parlé, le regardait avec insistance, et Isaac savait que s'il le lui avait demandé à ce moment donné la louve aurait été cogner la jolie figure de la chasseresse. Il semblait être de même pour Jackson envers lui, qui était devenu très protecteur envers Allison depuis sa rupture avec Scott.

Il hocha tout de même la tête. Il comprenait que Derek ne désire pas de conflit à l'intérieur de la meute, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Surtout en ce moment, alors qu'ils avaient besoin de toute leur force et leur unité pour affronter leurs problèmes. Et ne pas se laisser aller.

Il pensa à Scott et son regard se voila encore une fois.

Il se donna une gifle mentale en se rappelant que les combats n'étaient sûrement pas terminés et, reprenant ses esprits, concentra à nouveau toute son attention sur sa partenaire. Même si du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Derek qui n'avait toujours pas daigné tourner la tête.

Isaac ne vit pas le temps passer. Focalisé sur Allison, il n'avait pas le loisir de s'occuper d'autre chose.

Il lui lança un coup de pied retourné et, au dernier moment, elle para de justesse. La lutte n'était pas tout à fait égal, mais il avait assez d'honneur pour mettre ses pouvoirs surnaturels de côté le temps de leur combat.

De temps à autres, il percevait un grognement de douleur du côté des deux autres paires, mais rien de très grave. Jusqu'à quelques poings perdus un peu plus violents que les autres, en tout cas.

Derek siffla finalement une pause, et les combattants purent reprendre leur souffle.

* * *

Erica, mue par son usuelle intuition féminine – comme elle la nommait quoi qu'il en soit –, ne mit pas longtemps avant de remarquer que Jackson fixait Isaac avec un air foncièrement hargneux. Et ce puis l'accident occasionné par Allison.

Mais bien sûr, le concerné ne paraissait même pas s'en être rendu compte. Comme le cas l'oblige.

La pause allait bientôt se terminer. Erica réfléchissait à toute allure en observant les deux rivaux, se demandant si elle avait manqué quelque chose entre eux qui pourrait justifier le comportement de Jackson. Mais elle ne voyait rien. On ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Whittemore avait en tête. Même si, c'était sûr, un ex-psychotique à écailles n'allait tout bêtement pas lui proposer un rencard.

Erica ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant à ça. Elle ne songeait pas à elle et Boyd, évidemment entre eux, tout était parfait. Mais son petit frère avait eu du mal, lui, à rassembler ses sentiments après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Scott. Tout était très confus en cette période.

Elle observa encore un moment Isaac qui discutait avec Boyd à l'autre bout du loft, et sursauta quand Derek annonça la fin de la pause. Elle allait se diriger vers ses frères mais, à sa grande surprise, quelqu'un d'autre la devança. Et c'était très mauvais signe.

Jackson.

Whittemore avançait d'un pas vif vers Isaac, et lorsqu'il proposa son partenariat, tout sourire, le blondinet parut tout autant surpris qu'Erica. Avant que celle-ci ne se rende compte que c'était trop facile, il y avait un piège. Il y avait forcément un piège. Elle reprit son chemin vers Isaac, dans la ferme intention d'en découdre avec ce que l'autre bêta avait en tête.

Mais Isaac avait accepté avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée.

* * *

Isaac prévint un poing mal placé de la part de Jackson.

S'il n'avait pas aussi bien connu l'ex-lézard, il aurait sûrement pensé que c'était involontaire. Malheureusement une certaine lueur s'était allumée dans le regard rageur de Whittemore, et ce n'était sûrement pas de la culpabilité quant à son coup.

Plus le combat avançait, plus Isaac se surprenait à penser que le bêta le faisait exprès. Sa rapidité décuplait, ses attaques prenaient le dessus sur sa défense.

À croire qu'il désirait vraiment le voir souffrir.

Note que ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de Jackson, Isaac pensait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de raison concrète qu'ils se haïssent tous les deux. En réalité, le fait qu'ils soient voisins en donnait même plus à Isaac pour le détester que l'autre – comme ses fêtes improvisées qui duraient jusqu'au matin, par exemple.

Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Jackson avait subitement l'air de lui en vouloir sévère.

Il fronça les sourcils, et dévia avec raideur un autre coup encore plus précis. Ce qu'il fallait savoir c'est que, contrairement à ce que Derek ordonnait lors des entraînements habituels, Jackson ne visait pas les bras ou les jambes. Il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour cogner dans le ventre ou la figure. Isaac se tendait au fur et à mesure des bottes qu'il contrait en se récoltant des bleus, essoufflé, et s'apprêta à donner le signal pour abandonner lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Jackson ne laisserait pas le combat s'arrêter maintenant.

Ses enchaînements étaient si directs et rapides qu'ils se succédaient sans distinction. Les coups n'étaient pas basés sur les faiblesses de la défense adverse, mais sur les faiblesses même de l'adversaire. Ils touchaient personnellement Isaac, pas le combattant. Jackson ne voulait pas vraiment le faire plier, il voulait lui faire mal.

Isaac se baissa vivement lorsqu'un genou fusa vers sa gorge, manquant de se faire réduire à néant la trachée. Il eut presque du mal à se redresser tellement sa fatigue avait accru. Rien n'allait vraiment plus avec ce mec.

Il perçut une exclamation de surprise d'un côté, mais n'aurait su dire si ça venait de la droite ou de la gauche. L'air avait arrêté de se bouger autour d'eux. Il vit du coin de l'œil que les autres bêtas avaient cessé tout mouvement. Quant à lui, il avait la tête en feu et ses pieds fourmillaient, un voile rouge battait au rythme de son pouls devant ses yeux. Il leva un bras, encore, et devina enfin comment Jackson procédait dans ses attaques.

Il était leur voisin, il avait probablement dû voir quelques scènes au travers d'une fenêtre. Quand son père le battait, il avait un rythme. Il faisait toujours les mêmes gestes, avec les mêmes poings et Jackson, petit enfoiré, reproduisait ça.

Isaac ne se posa même plus de question.

Ni une, ni deux, il laissa ses crocs percer la surface de ses gencives, et poussa un rugissement en laissant jaillir ses griffes. Il roula sur le côté avant qu'un pied ne le prenne par surprise, et se redressa accroupi en lâchant un feulement furieux.

\- Isaac, arrête !, cria la voix d'Erica derrière lui.

Surpris, il se stoppa et tourna la tête. Grave erreur.

Il sentit une masse s'abattre durement sur sa tempe.

Et ensuite, le black-out.

* * *

 **Vouali vwalà. À la base le chapitre devait durer jusqu'après la ch- ...ok, no spoiler. ^^' mais bref, j'étais déjà assez en retard et je culpabilisait de vous laisser sans rien. :3 (Message humanitaire : taper les auteurs pour leur retard, c'est mal. Laisser une review, c'est b- en fait, si vous ne me tapez pas, c'est déjà ça. Donc je vous épargne le message subliminal.) (Enfin non.) (LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW AFIN DE RECEVOIR LA BENEDICTION DE JACKSON) (Jackson :** ** _même pas en rêve, et encore moins si tu me fais passer pour un connard odieux._** **)**

 **La Tulca**


	7. Disparition

**_**Disclamer :**_ **je ne pourrai jamais manger Teen Wolf et ses personnages parce qu'on n'avale pas le bien d'autrui.****

 _ **Note :**_ **Salut les loupiots ! :D Résurrection de moi, la magicienne, après deux mois d'absence de la surface de la terre. Désoléééée... x( Remerciez DarkNiNewt qui m'a secouée comme un prunier pour que je poste la suite (ce n'est pas une image, elle l'a vraiment fait)... Mais avant de lire, sachez que J'AI FAIT QUELQUES MODIFICATIONS DANS LES CHAPITRES D'AVANT, c'est pourquoi JE VOUS CONSEILLE FORTEMENT DE LES RELIRE avant ce chapitre. Bon couraaaage...**

* * *

 _Derek leva soudainement le poing, et l'abattit en plein dans la figure de Scott._

 _La tête de celui-ci partit violemment sur le côté dans un craquement glauque, et il perdit l'équilibre un instant. Il resta ensuite immobile, abasourdi et complètement sonné. Le coup résonnait encore entre les murs du loft. Puis il porta les doigts à sa joue douloureuse. Elle était fendue. Un silence lourd planait amèrement au-dessus de tout le monde présent. Même Jackson n'ouvrait plus l'ouvrir._

 _Scott leva alors lentement la tête vers Isaac, en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais le bêta détourna les yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les dents serrées._

 _Scott venait de le perdre. On y était._

 _Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sortit en trombe du loft, réprimant à grande peine ses tremblements. Stiles hésita un instant, toutes émotions mélangées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek. Celui-ci avait la main encore levée. Devait-il le craindre ? Lui en vouloir ? Ou tout simplement accepter ses choix et rester à ses côtés ?_

 _Malgré le fait qu'il ait rejeté Scott ?_

 _Stiles secoua la tête et sortit à son tour, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel avec le reste de la meute. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, abandonnant Derek et les autres. Ça y est. C'était fini._

 _Erica s'affala contre une poutre, et Boyd la rejoignit en lançant un regard rageur envers le Hale. Jackson fourra bêtement les mains dans ses poches. Il n'avait jamais su comment gérer ses propres problèmes, alors s'impliquer en plus dans les troubles collectifs... Lydia, elle, posa une main inquiète sur l'épaule d'Allison. Mais celle-ci semblait plus préoccupée par quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Isaac ne faisait plus un mouvement. Et puis il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et fut soudainement ébranlé par les premiers sanglots._

 _Ensuite, tout se passa très vite._

 _Il se jeta sur Derek qui lui tournait encore le dos, le retourna d'une pression et lui asséna une gifle magistrale._

 _\- T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! TOUT EST TA FAUTE !_

 _Il le jaugea ensuite du regard, toujours secoué par ses propres pleurs, tandis que Derek ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Ses yeux étaient embués, mais il arborait une expression dure. Il n'allait pas changer d'avis, mais c'était juste assez pour pouvoir entrevoir sa peine. Lui aussi venait de perdre quelqu'un. Et sa culpabilité était d'autant plus forte que du haut de son rôle de protecteur, de père, d'alpha… Il avait laissé l'un de ses bêtas se briser en mille morceaux. Et que celui-ci l'accusait à juste titre._

* * *

Lorsqu'Isaac émergea, toute sa tête l'élançait. La douleur partait de sa tempe, et enflait par vagues dans tout son crâne. Il serra les dents et laissa échapper une plainte de souffrance.

\- Isaac ? Comment tu te sens, vieux ?

Il s'efforça à desserrer les paupières, et son regard tomba droit sur Boyd. Penché au-dessus de lui, celui-ci le scrutait en affichant une expression grave. Il ne devait pas avoir bonne mine.

\- Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, reprit Boyd, mais t'as vraiment une tête à faire peur…

Isaac grogna et ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. Il se trouvait allongé sur le canapé du loft, Boyd accroupi juste à côté de lui. La luminosité derrière la baie vitrée avait nettement baissé, laissant à croire que le jour devait être tombé depuis un moment.

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- Oh, euh…, fit Boyd surpris. Il doit être… Vingt heures ? Par-là, en tout cas.

Isaac lâcha un soupir las avant de se frotter le visage. Il se redressa sur le canapé. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire, lui arrachant une grimace de temps à autre en se remémorant l'entraînement. Il finit par se dire que Jackson devait avoir frappé drôlement fort, pour qu'il ait toujours aussi mal. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit.

\- Tous les autres, où sont-ils ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien... Derek doit être à l'étage, et Erica est probablement en train d'essayer de le calmer. Pour les autres, c'est plus compliqué.

Il fronça soudain des sourcils, et Isaac l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.

\- Après que Jackson t'ait mis K.O., Derek a complètement pété les plombs. À ce moment-là, Allison est partie en disant que c'était n'importe quoi et qu'elle rentrait, et puis ensuite… Ben, Derek a engueulé le petit con, il a fini par le foutre dehors et Lydia l'a suivi. Après Derek est monté en fulminant. Depuis, on en est là.

\- Ça doit faire… Attends, ça fait une heure que je suis dans le coltard ?

\- À peu près. Mais ce que moi je voudrais comprendre, c'est pourquoi Whittemore s'en est pris à toi. Je veux dire… T'as pas tenté de le tuer, dernièrement ?

Isaac émit un petit rire, qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement de douleur. Il l'avait oubliée, celle-là.

\- Si c'est le cas, ce n'était pas fait exprès, murmura-t-il. Remarque que j'aurais bien aimé ne pas le rater, cet enfoiré.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le plus étrange des calmes. Peu après qu'Isaac fut réveillé, Erica redescendit les escaliers et commanda à manger sans un mot pour les garçons. Derek revint à ce moment-là. Il se dirigea droit vers Isaac et, sans prendre la peine de demander, saisit son poignet et commença à absorber la douleur. Le mal de crâne d'Isaac fut bientôt totalement dissipé, et Derek retourna à ses occupations dans le silence.

Et lorsque les pizzas furent arrivées, et ils mangèrent toujours dans la même atmosphère.

La seule chose qui vint troubler cette ambiance d'enterrement fut un coup de fil en fin de soirée, qu'Erica prit.

\- Allô ? … bonjour, M. Argent. … Allison est partie juste après l'entraînement, pourquoi… Oh. Elle doit être à l'hôpital, alors, ne vous faites pas de souci. Elle devrait rentrer dans peu de temps, à moins qu'elle n'aille… Oui, chez Lydia. Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bonne soirée.

Le fait d'entendre qu'Allison était sans doute à l'hôpital, au chevet de Scott, fit voir Isaac rouge. Il ne fit néanmoins aucune remarque cinglante, et se contenta d'ignorer Erica lorsqu'elle lui lança un œil indéchiffrable.

* * *

Jackson entra dans le parking du lycée, et se gara sur la première place qu'il trouva. Il était complètement dans les vapes, ayant passé une nuit difficile après tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Entre les signaux chimiques qu'Isaac dégageait, l'histoire de coma de couille droite et couille gauche et l'engueulade monstrueuse de son alpha, son sommeil aurait pu être mieux supporté.

Il sortit de sa porche après avoir coupé le contact et alla ouvrir (grand gentleman qu'il est, muarf) à Lydia de l'autre côté. Celle-ci, même avec le maquillage couvrant ses cernes et son teint blafard, semblait plus préoccupée que lui. Elle typait fiévreusement sur son portable, dans l'attente manifeste de recevoir un message.

Jackson ne lui posa aucune question, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu refermer la portière derrière elle, elle leva les yeux de son téléphone et se retourna vers lui :

\- Tu as vu Allison, hier soir ?

\- Après qu'elle soit partie du loft ?, dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Non. Elle n'était même pas en ligne.

\- Ça, j'étais au courant, marmonna Lydia.

Et elle se dirigea vers le lycée sans demander son reste – ou même attendre Jackson.

* * *

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Allison aujourd'hui ?

Lydia n'était même pas arrivée à cinq mètres du reste de la meute qu'elle les avait assaillis de questions. Le couloir des casiers étant bondé, elle avait dû crier pour se faire entendre, se récoltant au passage quelques protestations de propriétaires de tympans bousillés.

Mais personne ne semblait avoir vu la chasseresse. Erica put juste préciser le coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu la veille au soir, lorsque son père avait appelé. Car apparemment, elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle de la soirée.

\- Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas mis à sa recherche, dans ce cas ?, s'énerva Lydia.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle était probablement à l'hôpital avec Scott et Stiles, s'expliqua Erica. Ensuite, il aura pu penser qu'elle était allée chez toi…

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, et le groupe n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions. Et lorsque les cours commencèrent sans qu'Allison n'arrive, on en conclut qu'il se passait définitivement quelque chose.

De toute la matinée, elle fut le centre des conversations de la meute de lycéens. Ce ne fut finalement qu'à la pause déjeuner qu'ils aperçurent Chris Argent, devant le bureau du proviseur, visiblement en grande conversation avec celui-ci. Le chasseur les aperçut, et interrompit sa discussion avant de s'excuser pour se diriger vers eux.

Il les salua.

\- Quand avez-vous vu Allison pour la dernière fois ?

Ils répondirent à toutes ses questions. On était avec elle hier soir, lors l'entraînement de la meute. Oui, il y a bien eu une dispute, mais pas directement avec elle. Elle a quitté le loft toute seule, à ce qu'on sache. Non, elle n'était pas en cours ce matin. Elle n'a dormi chez aucun d'entre nous.

Chris les informa ensuite qu'on ne l'avait pas vue non plus de la nuit à l'hôpital elle n'était pas donc passée voir Scott et Stiles. Isaac fut presque soulagé d'entendre ça. C'était égoïste, certes, mais il s'était bien pris un poing de sa part. Et puis elle avait volontairement coupé les ponts entre Scott et elle, et le fait qu'il y ait une chance qu'elle se rapproche de lui à nouveau ne plaisait pas vraiment à Isaac. On pouvait le dire, la jalousie avait une part là-dedans.

Mais malgré toutes ces choses, il s'inquiétait comme toute la meute. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait causé du mal à Scott, malgré le fait qu'elle était récalcitrante à rester parmi eux après l'accident des garçons, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas toujours été de leur côté, du temps où son grand-père et sa tante l'ont ralliée à leur cause.

Malgré tout ça, Allison faisait partie de la meute. Elle était une bêta humaine, mais une bêta tout de même et n'en était pas moins l'une de leur sœur.

* * *

Parce qu'ils n'avaient qu'une heure de cours cet après-midi-là, ils décidèrent de commencer les recherches sans plus attendre. Car ça ne pouvait pas être une simple fugue, ce n'était pas le genre d'Allison et on n'était jamais sûr que ça relevait des compétences des autorités locales, et pas du surnaturel.

Boyd proposa d'abord de se rendre au loft, car c'était là qu'on avait vu Allison pour la dernière fois. Ils pourraient en premier lieu chercher une quelconque piste avec leur flair de plus, Derek saurait leur être de bon conseil pour guider leur odorat.

Lorsque celui-ci vint donc chercher les adolescents dans sa Camaro, ils se jetèrent sur lui.

Ils lui expliquèrent la situation, et Derek eut d'abord un reniflement de mépris. Heureusement, il mesurait l'importance d'Allison dans la meute. Elle était égale aux autres.

Ce fut donc une Camaro rutilante et une porche luisante qui quittèrent le parking en se suivant, sous le soleil tapant de ce début de septembre. L'année démarrait bien, tiens.

À leur arrivée, Isaac s'occupa d'appeler Chris, pour le prévenir qu'ils s'occupaient de la partie surnaturelle des fouilles. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'il avait prévenu le Sheriff, et qu'au cas où Allison ne réapparaissait sous quarante-huit heures, il lancerait un avis de recherche. Mélissa, la mère de Scott, était aussi au courant si jamais la jeune fille se pointait à l'hôpital.

Derek coupa le contact de sa voiture et Jackson fit de même, puis ils montèrent tous dans le loft. Mais il ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils y trouvèrent.

Les conversations se turent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers. L'alpha dépassa le groupe, stoppé devant le pas de la porte, et se pencha pour ramasser l'objet au sol. Il le contempla quelques secondes, puis il se redressa presque fébrilement. Isaac le lui arracha aussitôt des mains.

Et lorsqu'il se retourna, la meute vit le triskèle volé entre ses mains.

La relique était couverte de sang. Celui d'Allison.

* * *

 **Merci de vous diriger vers la sortie sans égorger l'auteur. (Mais elle le mérite, alors un indice, elle est planquée derrière la fenêtre à reviews. ^3^)**

 **Vwali vwala! :3 Donc une grosse partie Sterek devait arriver d'ici le prochain chapitre, ou juste après, au choix. SINON ; j'essaie toujours de trouver une date de publication, mais comme je suis H24 chez moi en ce moment je fais pas de différence, alors JE VOUS PROPOSE DE CHOISIR. Donnez-moi votre avis pour connaître vos préférences! Aussi, on arrive sur la seconde moitié de la fiction, alors vous allez commencer à en comprendre de plus en plus, so _don't worry 'bout your feels._ (Message humanitaire de fin : le mal, c'est mal. Les reviews, c'est bien.) **


	8. PAS FINI

**!ANNONCE DE L'IMPORTANCE !**

Je me refuse à parler français, oui oui, toujours. :3

 **BIG NEWS :** cette fiction n'est pas terminée, JE TRAVAILLE DESSUS AU MOMENT MÊME OÙ JE VOUS PARLE (enfin, techniquement, c'est impossibru, vu que... je connais le chemin de la sortie).

Donc, le chapitre 8 arrivera sans doute courant janvier, _non je ne pouvais pas faire plus précis_ , alors ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne vous laisse pas en plan. L'intrigue est déjà terminée et je n'ai plus qu'à tout rédiger de mes petites patounes. La fanfic devrait se terminer au bout de la douzaine de chapitres, à la vitesse que vont prendre les événements à partir du nouveau chapitre (préparez vous à pleurer, mouéhéhé :3). ON SE RETROUVE DONC L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE !

Je sors avant qu'un lapin mort ne me fasse office de projectile.

 **Tulca** _la licorne qui fait caca de l'angst  
_


End file.
